Love at Second Sight
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Penolakan dan trauma. Lalu kegagalan dan perpisahan. Kenapa kisah cinta Sanji tidak pernah bertahan lama ya? Mungkin bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertama bisa mengobati lukanya. Bagaimana kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya lagi? / ZoSan / alternate-universe


Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odacchi. Sanji dan Zoro dipinjem buat senang-senang doang.

Warning: alternative universe, mature content, yaoi plus lemon, kinda PWP. Oke ini tema emang pasaran tapi who cares siy ya, pengen bikin ZoSan beginian *evil laugh*

...enjoy...

Love at Second Sight

By: Lovely Orihime

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi pada lipatan lengannya di meja bar itu. Entah sudah berapa gelas bir yang mengisi lambung kosongnya. Dibiarkannya helai rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. Sesekali disisirinya rambut pirangnya itu dengan jemarinya. Dia hancur. Sehancur-hancurnya hancur. Oke maaf. Ini bukan lirik lagu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, apalagi _sih_ yang tidak dilakukannya untuk perempuan itu? Semua! Bahkan harga diri pun sudah diletakkannya di bawah sepatu perempuan itu. Tapi apa balasannya? Demi lelaki yang lebih kaya perempuan itu memilih untuk mencampakkannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir pria lain itu memang lebih kaya. Tapi Sanji sendiri yakin kalau pacarnya, sekarang mantan pacarnya, nanti ujung-ujungnya habis manis sepah dibuang. Seperti tidak tahu prilaku laki-laki hidung belang saja. Sanji mendengus. Bagaimana pun dia tidak akan mengutuk pada perempuan itu.

Semakin kesal ketika tadi Zeff juga memarahinya. Padahal dia kan hanya membentak seorang pelanggan yang mengesalkan. Biasanya Zeff tidak marah kalau Sanji berkelahi di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Malah kadang Zeff sedikit membelanya jika memang para pelanggan benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tapi tadi? Zeff menyuruhnya cuci tangan dan jangan datang sebelum senin. Oh memangnya dia bisa tanpa Sanji selama _weekend _ini? Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membantu Zeff mengurusi restoran selama akhir minggu selain Sanji?

Sanji mengangkat wajah dan menenggak lagi gelasnya. Kosong. Dia mengernyit tak senang. Dan diangkatnya jari telunjuknya pada si bartender berniat meminta tambah segelas lagi. Dia mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari si bartender yang meskipun begitu tetap memberinya permintaannya. _Toh _dia membayar untuk masuk dan minum di sini. Bosan, Sanji lalu menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Entah dia lupa atau karena dia semakin mabuk dia tak menemukan pemantiknya dimanapun.

"Shit! Dimana sih benda sialan itu?" rutuknya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Kemudian dia disibukkan dengan pencariannya terhadap benda kecil bernama pemantik itu. Sehingga tidak menyadari kalau seseorang yang sudah duduk di kursi sebelahnya dan sudah memesan vodka memerhatikannya. Paham akan kesulitan Sanji, orang tersebut mengeluarkan korek api dan menyulutnya kemudian membakar rokok yang masih terselip di bibir Sanji. Terpaku, Sanji kemudian menghirup rokoknya tanpa bisa beralih dari pria di sampingnya. Pria itu lalu mematikan korek apinya dan membuang begitu saja sisanya. Sanji masih memerhatikan pria dengan rambut yang dicat warna hijau itu. Orang-orang sekarang lebih kreatif memilih warna untuk rambut mereka. Contohnya pria di sebelahnya ini. Dan sepertinya anting satu tidak cukup bagi pria itu sehingga dia menindik tiga di telinganya kirinya.

"Thanks," ujar Sanji kemudian.

"Anytime, blondie," jawab si pria sambil meminum vodkanya.

Sanji kembali menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu meniup asapnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Sesekali dia meminum lagi birnya. Kembali dia diingatkan betapa sepi akhir minggunya. Kalau biasanya dia akan menikmati akhir minggu minimal membenamkan wajah di dada pacarnya dan atau menikmati mulut perempuannya yang hangat di-

"Kau sendirian?"

-Sanji menoleh pada suara barusan dan mendapati sepasang manik kelam sedang menatapnya, kelewat intens. Alisnya yang mengernyit dalam seolah sedang mengintimidasi Sanji.

"Dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, mosshead," ujar Sanji sarkastik.

Oh ya. Saat kau sedang _badmood _seperti ini sebaiknya memang kau tidak diusik oleh siapapun kan? Apalagi oleh pria berambut aneh yang sedang menatapmu seolah sedang menelanjangimu. Sama sekali tidak mengembalikan mood. Malah semakin memperburuk. Dan Sanji paling benci diintimidasi seperti itu. Oleh seseorang yang sedikit pun tidak tahu dirinya. Jangan bilang kalau dengan menyalakan rokoknya lantas orang itu bisa tidur dengannya. Memangnya dia siapa? Memang dia _hot _sih. Apalagi suaranya seksi begitu. Tapi-

_Eh?_

-Kenapa barusan dia berpikir mau tidur dengan pria dengan rambut hijau aneh itu ya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba gay sekali? Mungkin dia sudah kelewat mabuk. Sanji menggeleng beberapa kali berusaha mengusir bayangan anehnya barusan. Dia tidak tertarik pada pria. Tidak lagi.

"Apa the baratie tidak buka malam ini?"

"Huh?"

Sanji menoleh. Dia memang mabuk. Tapi pendengarannya masih normal. Apa barusan si pria bersurai hijau ini baru saja menyebut The Baratie? Bisa tidak _sih _tidak mengingatkannya pada tempat menyebalkan itu? Malam ini dia mau melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk mabuk. Termasuk Baratie. _Arghh!_

"Dengar ya, mosshead," ujar Sanji jengkel, benar-benar jengkel, "aku tidak tahu kau siapa dan kau tidak perlu mengurusi orang lain apalagi kalau orang itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Sanji menghabiskan minumannya dan beranjak dari sana. Musik yang terdengar semakin menghentak mengundang tubuhnya untuk ikut menari dan ya dia melakukannya. Dengan kadar alkohol yang sudah tinggi dalam darahnya, Sanji merasa tingkat kepercayaan dirinya juga meningkat drastis. Rokoknya yang baru habis setengah itu dibuang begitu saja ke lantai dan mati terinjak olehnya. Setelah sedikit peregangan, dia menerobos kerumunan manusia yang juga meliuk-liukkan badan mereka mengikuti hentakan musik.

Sanji hanya ingin melepaskan kepenatannya saja. Setelah gadisnya lalu Zeff lalu entah berapa lagi masalah yang datang setelahnya, membikin dia makin pusing saja. Terkadang Sanji tak habis pikir, dia sudah bersikap gentle pada semua gadisnya tapi tak satu pun yang bertahan lama. Mereka, yang Sanji tahu, adalah makhluk berperasaan dan berkeinginan dicintai ternyata tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Apakah dia kurang baik pada mereka ya? Semua keinginan gadis-gadisnya sudah dipenuhinya kok. Dan mereka semua bilang, saat memutuskan hubungan, bahwa Sanji terlalu baik buat mereka. Lalu masalahnya dimana? Sanji semakin frustasi jika harus memikirkan hal itu tiap diputuskan. Untunglah dia cepat menemukan yang baru dan kembali memulai percintaannya. Namun untuk yang kali ini rasanya dia sudah terlalu lelah. Sudah terlalu banyak.

Sanji menari sendiri. Dentuman musik menghentak memacu jantungnya juga. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya sejenak. Sebelum besok dia kembali ke Baratie dan melupakan hari ini. Sanji tahu jika setiap wanita suka dibohongi akan hal hal tertentu. Dan beberapa dari mantan pacarnya bahkan lebih lihai dalam berbohong. Dia hanya tidak percaya mereka tidak mau terus mengekang dirinya dan membiarkannya memilih selain mereka. Apa yang mereka tahu sebenarnya? Sanji bahkan sudah teramat rapat menyimpan kisahnya dahulu. Oh ya ampun. Sanji juga ingin melupakannya.

Pinggul rampingnya tetap meliuk mengikuti irama musik. Pandangannya hampir mengabur ketika di depannya tiba-tiba muncul lagi pria aneh berambut hijau yang mengganggunya di meja bar. Membalikan badan demi mengabaikan pria itu, Sanji justru merasakan jemari si pria memerangkap pinggulnya. Serta merta dia berbalik. Lebih karena terkejut.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Hanya menemanimu. Sepertinya kau kesepian," jawab pria itu santai.

Sanji mendorong pria itu kasar. Tapi sepertinya pengaruh alkohol melemahkannya. Alih alih mendorong dia malah tertarik ke depan, menubruk dada bidang si pria asing itu. Dengan sisa kesadarannya dia cepat-cepat menjauh. Masih tak habis pikir kenapa pria asing ini mendekatinya. Dasar pria genit. Seperti tidak ada wanita saja sampai-sampai dia harus menggoda Sanji juga. Dan dia tidak sengaja melihat seeingai nakal bermain di bibir si pria itu ketika dia berbalik melihatnya.

Sanji mulai jengah dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Siapa tahu pria itu maniak dan akan menculiknya lalu melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ya ampun. Lalu dengan sisa kesadarannya dia melangkah ke luar klab itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin malam musim panas membuatnya sedikit merinding. Ketika diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangannya ternyata sudah lewat lima menit dari tengah malam. Dinyalakannya pemantiknya dan mulai membakar rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Dia lantas mulai berjalan setelah memenuhi paruparunya dengan nikotin.

Entahlah. Tapi ide untuk menghabiskan malam di klab itu bukan ide bagus. Selain karena dia masih saja mengingat hal-hal yang mengesalkan dia juga diganggu oleh maniak berambut hijau aneh. Untung saja orang itu tidak mengikutinya. Kalau sampai pria maniak itu mengikutinya maka tidak segan segan dia akan hadiahkan tendangan terbaiknya tepat di kepala lumutnya itu agar otaknya bisa berputar dengan baik. Dia ragu akan segera kembali ke apartemennya atau ke Baratie. Pada jam segini mungkin mereka sedang membersihkan lantai atau membalikkan kursi-kursi. Zeff mungkin sedang menulis jurnal sambil merokok di ruang kerjanya. Ah dasar orang tua itu. Kalau bukan karena Zeff dia tentu tidak akan berada di sini sendirian.

"Aaaa..! Tolooong!"

Sanji tidak salah dengar kan? Itu tadi suara minta tolong. Dan itu wanita. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari asal suara barusan.

"Sial!"

Sanji kemudian berjalan cepat dan hampir berlari mencari asal suara itu. Sedikit berjalan lebih ke depan lalu mundur lagi ketika didengarnya suara lain.

"Aaamph!"

Sanji menoleh pada gang kecil gelap di sisi jalan tersebut. Tak salah lagi. Ini adalah asal keributan tadi. Dan dia tak suka menyaksikan ini. Wanita malang itu ada disana sedang berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan mesum pria botak di depannya. Bajunya bahkan sudah sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Oi!" seru Sanji dengan kesadaran enampuluh persen, "apa kau tidak diajari ibumu cara memperlakukan wanita HAH?"

Si pria botak itu menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. Terkejut karena ada yang menginterupsinya. Tak membuang kesempatan si wanita kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri lagi. Namun usahanya tampak gagal berhubung si pria botak malah mencekiknya dari belakang dan menjadikannya tameng.

"Bukan urusanmu bocah!" seru pria itu sambil merogoh saku belakangnya, ternyata mengeluarkan pisau, lalu menempelkannya di leher si wanita.

Wanita itu semakin menjerit dan ketakutan. Kilau airmata yang mengalir di pipinya membuat Sanji makin geram. Tak seharusnya wanita diperlakukan demikian kan. Wanita itu harusnya diperlakukan layaknya ratu, dipenuhi keinginanya, dilayani dengan baik, di-

"T-Tolong akuu.."

Sanji tersadar akan tangisan wanita itu barusan. Ah benar. Dia harusnya menolong wanita itu. Ah baik. Mungkin dia bisa menendang kepala botak itu dulu

"Dasar botak pengecut. Kau beraninya hanya terhadap wanita heh?" ujarnya sengit memprovokasi.

"Diam!" seru si pria botak sambil semakin erat mencengkram si wanita. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku atau kau akan menyesal mendapati wanita ini mati!"

Ancaman kosong. Sanji bahkan melihat tangan pria iyu gemetar. Dan Sanji kemudian maju untuk semakin mengintimadasi pria itu. Gang sempit itu tak bisa dilewati oleh dua orang dewasa kecuali bahunya saling bertubrukan. Sanji akan memerangkapnya seperti tikus yang ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau wanita ini akan mati!" seru pria itu lagi.

Dan wanita itu semakin menangis. Sanji sudah lebih dari siap. Sedikit bermain kode dengan wanita itu agar dia bisa menoleh ke kanannya agar Sanji bisa menendang pria itu dari kiri.

"Sekarang!"

Si wanita itu tampak mengerti dan berusaha bergeser ke kananya tepat ketika Sanji melompat dan menendang kepala botak pria itu.

Duak!

Pria itu tersungkur jauh ke sudut gang buntu itu. Dua detik. Tak ada gerakan. Sanji merasa sedikit kecewa karena lawannya bukan apa-apa. Lalu dia menoleh pada wanita itu, yang terduduk sambil terisak dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hei.." Sanji menyentuhnya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya, "sudah aman. pergilah."

Si wanita itu lalu berdiri, masih sambil menangis dia menoleh pada Sanji "Terima kasih. Terima kasih..."

Sanji hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan wanita itu berlari menjauhinya. Lalu dia juga beranjak dari sana. Kepalanya pusing lagi. Padahal tadi dia sedang ingin berkelahi. Pas menemukan lawan ternyata hanya seperti itu. Dia menghirup nikotin lagi memenuhi paru-parunya. Di kejauhan dilihatnya pria berambut hijau yang tadi di klab itu menatapnya. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Sanji merasa lebih baik mengabaikannya saja. Dasar maniak.

"MATI KAU!"

Buk!

Sanji tersungkur. Kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri. Kedua tungkainya terasa lemah dan kesemutan. Sebelum gelap menguasainya dia melihat sesuatu yang hijau mendekatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji merasa jantungnya akan meledak saking kuatnya debarannya. Oke. Mungkin ini gila. Tapi siapa yang tahu panah cupid akan mengarah kemana kan? Dan dia mungkin akan jadi gila kalau dia tidak mengungkapkan ini segera. Dilihatnya lagi kotak kue di tangannya. Harusnya ini sempurna. Dia tidak boleh menyerah dulu.

Dan perasaanya makin tak karuan ketika dia memutar kenop pintu atap sekolah. Dia sudah memintanya datang kesana. Bagaimana jika dia tidak datang? Bagaimana jika dia hanya akan mengabaikannya? Sekali lagi dia harus mencoba dulu.

Dia lalu membuka pintu. Agak silau karena cahaya matahari langsung menyoroti sepasang iris birunya sehingga dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan dia menarik napas lagi ketika dilihatnya anak itu ada di sana. Zoro. Ketua klub kendo di sekolah mereka.

Sanji lalu berjalan mendekat. Sedikit berdehem sehingga Zoro kemudian berbalik menatapnya diam.

"Zoro...aku menyukaimu," ujarnya kemudian, sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue buatannya.

Zoro, anak itu, mengernyit makin dalam. Hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun selain berjalan mendekatinya.

"Zo-"

Ucapan Sanji tak selesai. Secepat dia berkedip secepat itu pula kotak kue di tangannya berpindah dari tangannya ke tangan Zoro lalu ke kepalanya. Ya ke kepalanya. Zoro baru saja menumpahkan tart itu di atas rambut pirangnya. Sanji terdiam tak percaya. Tubuhnya terasa beku.

"Gila."

Lalu Zoro meninggalkannya di sana, masih berlumuran tart. Dan entah dari mana suara tawa kemudian memenuhi ruang dengarnya. Sanji jatuh berlutut dan hampir menangis. Suara tawa mengejek masih bergema di telinganya. Sanji menutup mata dan telinganya.

"Gila."

"Gila."

"ARGH!"

Sanji membuka matanya dan terduduk. Napasnya memburu. Itu hanya mimpi buruk yang lain. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Bibirnya terasa kering dan kelu. Dia lalu menggapai meja nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya mengambil gelas...tapi tak ada gelas di sana ketika dia menoleh ke meja itu. Dan baru menyadari kalau dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Sanji lalu menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ini...di mana? Apa dia baru saja diculik alien? Dia lalu meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Bajunya...bajunya berganti. Siapa? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

Suara pintu membuka menyadarkan Sanji dari lamunannya. Dan yang berdiri di sana adalah orang terakhir yang akan dia temui.

"Kau sadar juga, putri tidur," ujar pria berambut hijau itu.

"KAU?!" teriak Sanji panik, "apa yang kau lakukan padaku, maniak?!"

"Apa itu caramu berterima kasih?" tanya pria itu balik bernada jengkel.

Sanji berkedip bingung, "T-Tapi..."

"Apa kau tidak ingat tadi kau dipukul oleh seseorang?" tanya pria itu sambil duduk di ranjang tempat Sanji berselimut. "Tampaknya kau memang lupa. Lalu kau pingsan. Aku tidak tau arah ke Baratie maka aku membawamu kemari. Ke apartemenku. Dan setelah semua itu kau malah meneriakiku maniak? Idiot."

Sanji mengangguk pelan sekali setelah mendengar penjelasan barusan, mengesampingkan rasa jengkelnya dikatai idiot. Bagaimana pun orang ini menyelamatkannya.

"Well..thanks," ujar Sanji kemudian.

"Hm," jawab pria itu sambil beranjak, "akan kuambilkan aspirin. Kau bisa menginap."

"Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal," ucap Sanji lagi.

Pria itu berbalik cepat dan menatap Sanji dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sanji balas menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya pria itu sambil duduk lagi

Sanji tidak mengenalinya, tentu saja. Kecuali mereka bertemu di klab tadi, selain itu dia tak tahu apapun. Sehingga dia hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa atau kau memang idiot?" tanya pria itu sedikit frustasi.

Sanji sukses menendang kepala pria itu dengan kakinya yang elastis, "Sialan kau, kepala lumut. Kalau aku tidak tahu ya tidak tahu."

"Atap sekolah? Kue tart?" tanya pria itu.

Sanji membelalak panik. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini tau masa lalu buruknya itu. Sejak saat itu dia berusaha mengalihkan orientasinya pada wanita yang selalu berjalan tidak lama. Dia jera. Penolakan itu kemudian menghantuinya dalam alam bawah sadarnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sanji menatap pria itu lagi. Bola mata kelabu itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan seseorang di masa lalu. Dan peristiwa atap sekolah itu hanya dia dan orang itu yang tahu. Ragu, dia kemudian berdehem.

"Z-Zoro?" ucapnya gugup.

Pria itu hanya memamerkan senyuman liciknya yang membuat dada Sanji berdebar.

"Tapi rambutmu dulu-"

"Hitam?" pria itu-Zoro-terkekeh, "Itu masa lalu."

Sanji masih menatap tak percaya pada Zoro, berusaha mencari kilat bercanda di kedua iris kelabu yang memantulkan wajahnya itu. Zoro lalu mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Sanji. Sanji bukan main terkejut diperlakukan demikian. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Zoro menariknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir sampai-sampai kedua bola matanya membelalak. Zoro yang dulu mengatainya gila, menciumnya. Sial. Kenapa Sanji malah menikmatinya. Dan segera dia terhanyut dalam pagutan lembut namun memaksa dari Zoro ini?

Sanji masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya ini. Bukankah dulu Zoro menolaknya? Yang Sanji tahu sejak saat itu dia tidak mau menceritakan orientasinya pada siapapun. Zoro adalah pria yang pertama baginya. Sekaligus juga yang terakhir karena setelahnya dia berusaha menyukai para gadis dan beberapa berhasil tidur dengannya. Namun perasaannya pada Zoro tidak lantas padam dan bahkan menjadi laten yang sekarang kembali disulut.

"Nnah~"

Sanji tersadar dan segera menutup mulutnya yang baru saja mengerang, seperti wanita saja, ketika lidah Zoro sudah berpindah ke lehernya. Namun telapak tangannya segera ditarik oleh Zoro, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menutupi suaranya dan Zoro menahannya di atas kepalanya. Sanji tidak menyadari sejak kapan mereka jadi berbaring dan Zoro sudah berada di atasnya. Sanji merasakan lutut pria itu di antara kakinya berusaha membangunkan libidonya. Dan sekali lagi dia hanya bisa mengerang menikmati sensasi baru ini.

Zoro menciumnya lagi di bibir dan membiarkannya menelusupkan jemarinya di antara helai rambut hijau pria itu. Ciuman itu semakin terasa memaksa dan meminta lebih. Ketika Zoro kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka, Sanji membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang mata kelabu menatap penuh napsu padanya.

"Seberapa jauh..." ujar Zoro sambil terengah dan menciumi leher Sanji.

Sanji sangat menginginkan ini. Fantasi remajanya sekarang benar-benar nyata. Zoro berada di atasnya sekarang dan akan melakukan apapun seperti yang selama masa remajanya dibayangkannya. Dan dia tahu Zoro juga menginginkan ini sehingga dia sudah terasa sangat keras di bawah sana.

"Sejauh...hh..mungkin. Lakukan saja, Zoro," jawab Sanji sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tak akan menahannya sedikit pun," ujar Zoro segera sebelum kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Sanji hanya mampu mengerang ketika Zoro menghisap cuping telinganya sambil jemarinya meraba pucuk dadanya yang ternyata sudah mengeras. Zoro melanjutkan eksplorasi dengan lidahnya di sepanjang garis leher Sanji sampai ke perpotongan lehernya. Menggigitnya sedikit lalu menjilatinya lagi. Bagus. Dia sudah ditandai.

"Ngh!"

Erangan terkejut Sanji hanya dibalas tawa terkekeh Zoro, senang mengetahui Sanji tak menyangka kalau tangannya sudah bergerilya sampai pada pusat libidonya di bawah sana. Sanji tidak tahu kapan celananya meninggalkan kedua tungkainya. Dan pikirannya kembali dikacaukan akan sentuhan Zoro yang membuatnya semakin ke puncak.

"Zoro...cepatlah" Sanji frustasi ketika jemari Zoro bergerak lambat sekali.

"Ada yang tidak sabar di sini," jawab Zoro dan justru melepaskan genggamannya membuat Sanji mengerang frustasi.

Zoro bangkit dari tubuh Sanji dan melepaskan celananya sendiri. Sanji menatapnya terpana dan Zoro hanya terkekeh bangga. Diraihnya laci meja nakas di samping ranjang itu dan mengeluarkan sebotol lotion. Sanji menunggu dalam diam dan keingintahuan.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji menggeleng, bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, "Aku belum pernah...dengan pria."

"Aku harus bangga kalau begitu."

"Ck. Idiot."

Sanji menonton Zoro melumuri miliknya dengan lotion itu sebelum Zoro menekuk kedua kakinya dan mulai mempersiapkannya. Sanji menutup mata dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal lagi sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan jemarinya. Lotion itu atau jemari Zoro yang terasa dingin tapi dia begitu menikmati ketika dirinya dieksplorasi di dalam sana.

"Sudah cukup. Aku mau kau Zoro."

"Rileks."

Sanji bisa merasakannya. Awalnya dia tak yakin apa ini akan terasa sakit. Ternyata sakit sekali. Dia tak tahu kalau ini akan sakit sekali.

"Oww~ shit! Nghhh~"

"Santai, cook. Kau bisa mematahkanku kalau begitu," ujar Zoro lalu menyentuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rasa sakitnya. Dan setelahnya ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan erangan Sanji dan geraman Zoro.

"Lebihhh... Aah! Zoro!"

Sanji melepaskan dirinya di genggaman Zoro ketika Zoro mendorong lagi dan melepaskannya jauh di dalam Sanji sambil meggeramkan namanya di telinga Sanji.

Beberapa detik kemudian ketika napas mereka sudah teratur Zoro lalu berbaring di samping Sanji. Sanji masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan Terlebih karena Zoro adalah...Zoro yang dulu menganggapnya gila.

"Kurasa ini karmamu, Zoro." ujar Sanji memecah keheningan.

"Anggap saja aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua padamu," jawab Zoro sambil terkekeh.

"Bodoh," jawab Sanji sambil memejamkan matanya, dia cukup lelah.

"Gila."

Sanji membuka matanya cepat, "Kau mengatakan itu lagi, kepala lumut."

Zoro menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku gila karenamu."

"Maniak,"

"Alis aneh,"

"Rambut rumput"

"Putri tidur,"

"Bodoh. Aku ini pria,"

.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

.

.

authors note: ini kenapa Zoro nya jadi so sweet yaak. aaaaaaaaagagaaaalllll...#pingsan


End file.
